Energy
Energy is what magic weilding characters in the Keepers Series use to process and produce magic. Energy types and colours may occasionally be mixed within a sigle organism, but one is always more dominant. There are four types of engery mentioned in the series; Environmental, Internal, ManMade, and Dark. Environmental Energy Environmental Energy is used by the keepers to source magic. Their energy levels can become drained when using too much magic and they must get more to continue. As the name suggests, keepers get their magic from the environment around them. There is a balance controlled by the King which allows all keepers to share their power, and offers more to preffered citizens, such as the royal family of the King. Environmental energy is assigned at birth based on natural genetics and cannot be changed. When keepers attempt to change the nature of their energy, or its colour, it becomes ManMade and extremely unstable. There are ten major categories of environmental engery: # Red-- very common; not considered powerful # Yellow-- very common; considered moderately powerful # Orange-- common; not considered powerful # Brown-- common; considered moderately powerful but valuable # Green-- moderate; considered moderately powerful # Purple-- not common; considered powerful # Blue-- not common; considered powerful # Silver-- rare; considered very powerful but unpredicatable # White-- very rare; Considered very powerful # Pink-- extremely rare; not considered powerful, Unpredictable Red Red engery is one of the most common engery types held by the keepers. It is generally not considered to be a very powerful source of magic and spells cast by red energy types typically last no longer than a few months. This means a time sensitive spell, such as a protection spell, will need updating every so often. Red magic is often seen in trader families and some smaller hunter families. Yellow Yellow is one of the most common energy types held by the keepers. Unlike red energy, it is more active and therefore considered more powerful. Although it does not last longer than red energy, it is naturally stronger. This energy type is often seen in trader families and hunter families. Orange Usually held by hunter families. Sometimes strong trader families or weak Keeper families. Brown Usually held by hunter families and weak Keeper families Green Usually held by strong hunters and moderate Keeper families. Purple Usually held by Keeper families. Occassionally by hunter families. Blue Usually held by Keeper families. Rarely by hunters and almost never by traders. Dmitri Kozlov was the first recorded trader with access to blue energy. It was considered an anomoly and thought to be a result of his childhood connection to dragons. After his brother became king, it allowed other keepers to quickly accept him as the heir. Silver Rare. Only seen in long standing Keeper families and caused by a build up of excess energy. White Very rare. Often thought of as a hybrid energy, white energy is the most powerful energy type and is considered a genetic anomoly. Although the cause of white energy is debated, it is often thought to be a combination of all other energy types without a single showing dominance. Since the energy is at equilibrium and cannot change inside the organism, it is considered white energy and is feared by all other keepers. This theory contricts the laws of all other energy types therefore has not been determined official. Generally, only the king is able to access white energy, but some other characters in the keeper universe have been recorded possessing it. Pink Often thought of as a hybrid energy, pink energy has only been recorded a handful of times in keeper history. The most recent possesser of pink energy is Elliot James. There is no clear evidence as to why pink energy exists, but it is thought to be a mixture of red and white energy. Pink energy, when consentrated, is much more powerful than any of the other energy types, but it cannot be controlled and is extremly unpredictable, so it is considered unreliable and non-powerful. As seen with Elliots struggle to access his magic despite his and his families efforts, the struggle for dominance between the easily accessed red energy and the powerful white energy often leaves the energy domant, and makes using magic impossible. In the Keepers seires, Elliot used his connection to his docile, Avery, to force seperation between the white and red magic allowing him and his partner to simultaneously use magic together. He often did this subconciously, and tried to give Avery the white energy while he kept the red energy. This caused difficulties because the white magic wanted to stay in control of the keeper, rather than the human Internal Energy Internal energy is the energy of life. It is the cells, emotions, and the genetics that keep organisms alive. The keepers have always been facsinated by how it works and believe it is more powerful than any species relaises. ManMade (Self Made) Energy ManMade, (or SelfMade), Energy is caused by the excessive attempt to merge two energy sources. It was once called hybrid energy until the keepers learned the danger of ManMade Energy and decided it should no longer be treated in the same. ManMade Energy's are powerful, ofter tinted gold, grey, or turquoise but they only last a short while and everntually result in the death of the host and possible destruction of the territory. Dark Energy Also called Dark Magic, is a combination of internal energy and environmental energy. Unlike ManMade energy which combines two naturally existing energy sources, Dark Energy is the attempt to create a magic source without a natural source of energy. It requires the use of internal energy to extract environmental energy but it does do at the cost of a person's soul and sanity. It is considered dangerous and is illegal for keepers and despised by elves. Category:Items